It's Not Stalking If You Buy Something
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius Black has a crush on Remus Lupin, who works in Build-a-Bear in the shopping centre. Today is the day he'll finally attempt to ask him out... that's if he doesn't scare Remus off. One-shot


**Challenges:**

**Twister Challenge: Muggle Mall.**

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge - Genre: Romance. RULE: Must use dialogue "No, this is Patrick."**

* * *

><p>"Build-a-Bear again?" Nymphadora asked. "Can't we go to the Disney store? It's right there." The girl pointed to a shop on the other side of the shopping centre.<p>

Sirius slowly walked past Build-a-Bear, his gaze flicking over the customers, searching. It was a bit busy in there and he decided to wait until some of the customers left.

"Fine," he agreed. He checked his phone, James was going to call when he got out of his meeting. Sirius didn't understand why people had meetings on weekends; weekends were for being lazy and shopping and dates and watching the cute guy from Build-a-Bear.

The pair walked over to the Disney store and Sirius watched for a few minutes as Nymphadora slowly explored, looking at every Disney Princess doll, and his gaze darted back to Build-A-Bear.

It wasn't long before Dora made her way to the superhero stuff, bored from looking at the Disney princess dolls, and finally Sirius gave another sigh.

"Dora, do you want a bear or not?"

"Of course I do," she answered, following him from the shop.

With her insistence on stopping in a few shops on the way back, Build-a-Bear was emptier when they returned. They walked in and Dora headed to look at the display of bears.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Sirius would know that voice anywhere. It was the one that haunted him for the last two months since he first set foot in this place to get Dorea Potter a birthday present. He turned with a smile.

"I promised my cousin a bear," he said, greedily drinking in the sight of the handsome man with amber eyes in front of him.

"Do you have any in mind?" Came the soft voice that almost made him shiver with longing.

"She's just picking now," Sirius said.

"This one." Dora ran back over holding a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

"Donatello?" Sirius said, doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I love turtles," she replied.

"But these are the Ninja turtles. I mean, Michelangelo is the best one."

"What's the difference?" Dora asked.

Sirius looked at the handsome man for help, and he smiled at Dora.

"There are four of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Leonardo is the leader, Donatello -"

"I like him because he's got a purple mask. Purple is my favourite colour."

"I don't think you can argue with that," the man said, glancing towards Sirius who was trying to fix his hair.

Sirius watched the man's gaze take him in before the man blushed slightly. This was it, the guy had given him the look. That meant the guy was interested.

Man, that blush was cute. He needed to make him blush again.

The man led Dora over to the stuffing machine, and Sirius kept his eyes on this guys arse as he walked. He listened to the guy talking to Tonks about the bears they sold there as the bear was stuffed and the heart was added. Finally the bear was ready, and Dora turned towards the computer to register it.

The man stood up from his chair, and Sirius let his gaze slowly move down the guy's body before snapping to his face again., uncertain what to say. Maybe a pick-up line would work best?

Glancing towards Dora, who was busy, he looked back at the man.

"Are you single?"

The guy looked surprised, and quite hopeful, and Sirius knew he had to pull out his best lines. Sirius watched him nod. "Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Do you work at Build-A-Bear. Cause I'd stuff you."

The man blinked a few times, taking a moment to understand what was said. Sirius ignored a burst of laughter at the counter behind him. It was the redhead again. She probably had her sights on his future boyfriend, well, he wouldn't let the redhead near him.

That line didn't have much response and Sirius frowned slightly, trying to decide on a better one.

"You must be yoghurt because I want to spoon you."

He stared at the man hopefully, and the man just stared back, looking a bit surprised. Sirius glanced back at his cousin who was still distracted by the computer.

Sirius turned back to the man, who was still watching him. Sirius wasn't sure, but the corners of the guy's mouth had curved up slightly. They might be working after all.

"Do you know what I really like in a guy? My c-"

"Sirius, I'm finished," Dora said from next to him, the last word dying on his lips. She moved towards the counter, and Sirius shot the guy a wink before going to pay.

The girl behind the counter looked amused as he put the turtle in the box.

"So, what did you name it? Donatello, right?" Sirius asked.

"No, this is Patrick," Tonks said.

"You can't name the turtle Patrick," Sirius argued, appalled at the notion of one of the turtles having the wrong name. He sighed when she pouted and turned to the till.

Sirius finished paying and headed back towards the door, walking past the gorgeous guy again. He tried one last line on him.

"That shirt is very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too." He added a wink for good measure.

The guy looked quite speechless and Sirius replayed his words in his head. "That one was a bit much, wasn't it," he mumbled, walking away, ignoring the girl laughing behind the counter.

**...oOo...**

An hour later, Remus was starting to tidy up when he saw Sirius walk back in. He debated whether to hide or walk over. The man always left him completely speechless and flustered and Remus struggled not to drool at the sight of him. He watched Sirius and another man head towards the counter.

"I'm James. I'm looking for the guy that my friend described as the hot blonde with the nice arse," the guy said to Lily, who just smirked.

"Your friend scared him off," Lily replied.

"See. I told you about looking up pick-up lines on the computer. You are a bloody moron," James said, turning to Sirius.

"I used the nice ones on him," Sirius insisted. "I could have said something like 'did you grow up on a farm? Cause you sure know how to raise a good cock,' but I tried not to overdo it... although that one would have been good."

"See, Sirius, this is why you've been single for so long," James scolded him. "You like this guy, you've stalked him and proven yourself to be a sex-pest. I told you no pick-up lines."

"It's not stalking if I buy something," Sirius replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Dora has six bears, and you bought mum one too."

"In all fairness, when I got mum one, I didn't know this guy existed. It's really your mums fault."

"Why were you buying my mum a build-a-bear?" James said, frustrated.

"Because she loves me the most, and I know how much she'll love that little bear in a leather jacket. I named it after me," Sirius explained.

"But the stalking -"

"I'm not stalking him, I'm just trying to get him interested in me so he'll go out with me. My pick-up lines are amazing," Sirius responded. "I found new ones on my phone for next time."

"He'll get a restraining order against you," James warned him.

"Of course Remus won't," Lily chimed in. "This guy buys bears and teenage girls tend to follow him in here and end up buying bears too. He's good for business."

"See," Sirius said, pointing at Lily. "Plus the hot guy wants me, he just doesn't realise it yet."

Remus moved forward and Sirius and James turned to look at him. Sirius quickly tried to fix his hair, whilst James nudged him.

"Just ask him out like a normal person," James hissed to Sirius.

"The only way your hair can look any better is on my pillow," Remus said, leaning against a display, his hands in his pockets, and fighting the blush that was threatening to take over his whole face.

"Remus," Lily sighed. "I wouldn't encourage him."

"Don't tell me those pickup lines actually worked," James said in shock, as Sirius' face lit up.

"Great, I'm sure you'll see how good it looks on your pillows soon enough," Sirius said in a seductive tone that made James sigh loudly and cover his face with his hands. "Maybe a movie first?" Sirius pulled a receipt from his pocket and grabbed a pen, writing his phone number down on it. "Call me," he said, handing the number to Remus.

Remus glanced down at the paper, before smiling and nodding.

Sirius grinned at James, and Lily pointed at the exit Sirius strutted out looking like he'd just won the lottery, James following him.

"I got his number," Remus said, in delight.

"I told you he'd finally cut out the crap lines and ask you out," Lily said.

"What's that?" Remus asked, looking at the business card in Lily's hand.

"His friend, James, gave me his card," Lily replied with a smile.

They looked out of the shop front where the two men were walking away, though Sirius was almost walking sideways, trying to get another look at Remus.

"Insane... but cute," Lily said.

"Yeah, very," Remus sighed, a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


End file.
